Puns n Puns
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Sans and Papyrus meet the Loud family and of course Luan and Sans get along fine. Nothing at all, right? ... No, this is NOT a shipping fanfic! It's about the fate of the world on Papyrus's shoulders. (Short story with only few chapters in the future. But really, no shipping here folks)
1. Chapter 1

**Puns n Puns**

 **Chapter 1:** They Meet

It's a beautiful day at the Loud House; and on this fine day a very unexpected guest ran up straight to the door. His heavy breath from exhaustion forced him to rest before ringing the doorbell.

"I …. I must ….. find help ….." the person took a long deep breath before he starts banging on the door like a mad man. "Help! I need help to stop a great catastrophe!"

Inside the house, a white-haired boy was speaking to oxygen before being interrupted. "Living in the Loud House can be tiring, but it's never a dull day-huh?" the boy heard the loud banging from the door. He rushed toward the knob thinking it was an emergency, but stopped himself when he recalled a life lesson from his parents.

A thought cloud appeared above his head, showing his parents, below the heads.

" _Remember son, always look out the window before answering the door._ "

The boy ran to the window and saw a very particular man who's very skinny. Very veeeery skinny. As if it's a talking…..

"Sk-sk-skeleton!" the boy cried out. "There's a skeleton on the front porch!"

"WHAT?!" then nine girls, ranging from the ages 1-17, rushed down the steps (with the baby being carried).

"There's a corpse in front of our house!?" shouted the oldest looking one, a blonde girl with her cellphone out. "Bobby! There's been a murder!"

A small glasses wearing girl looked out the window and was quite surprised. "It appears that it's no corpse, but an animated skeleton, which is scientifically impossible due to the laws of-"

"He's with me." said a goth girl who just popped out of nowhere, scaring the group. "Lincoln, step away from the door. That's the Grim Reaper."

The boy named Lincoln, and the other girls gave the girl a shocked and horrified look.

"I am not dead. I just entered a contest to have a dinner date with him."

"But Lucy, you're only 8." Lincoln said to his little sister.

Lucy shrugged and answered the door, only to be disappointed by the not so threatening skeleton kneeling down in agony. "Dang it! I lost the contest after all!"

The skeleton man looked up with his gloomy eyes that quickly turned to sparkles. "We're saved!" He leaped right in and tackled Lincoln to the ground. "You must help me, human, stop the end of the world!"

Without warning, the 16 year old girl dressed in rock clothes threw the skeleton off her brother. "Hands off my little bro you creep!" She and the other sisters gathered around the skeleton and started beating him up in a dust cloud.

The skeleton stuck his head out to catch his breath, only for the 1 year old to crawl to him to whack him repeatedly with her rattle. "Poo Poo!"

"You ow don't ow understand!" With great strength saved for a rainy day, the skeleton threw the kids off him. "There is a misunderstand. I, the great Papyrus, have come with gruesome news from the future!"

"The future?" Lincoln asked the possible time travel. "and what might this news be?"

"Have I developed into a psychotic woman in the future and used my genius to disrupt the balance of the world just to experience the feeling of joy?" the 4 year old genius asked.

"I doubt it, Lisa." A 6 year old said, dressed in a princess outfit. "I bet he's going to tell us that I lose the beauty pageant."

"Naw, I bet its' about a reptile hunter eating all the lizards!" shouted a tomboy version of the girl. "I'll chew his feet right up!"

The skeleton named Papyrus gasped. "You would do that! You all must be savage heroes!"

"Or just another family defending themselves from an intruder, like all the others houses you broke into." Then another skeleton man showed up, only shorter than Papyrus and with a huge grin.

"Sorry for the mess. He received one of those fortune cards from some robot genie at the carnival and been looking for help up until now." The shorter skeleton walked over to the boy and held out his hand. "The name's Sans."

Lincoln, out of nervousness, shook the hand, only to be greeted by a fart noise.

"Heh, whoopee cushion, gets them everyone time." The majority of the kids groaned, even Papyrus.

"Sans brother, this is not the time to be lollygagging. This card here says it's the end of the world as we know it! We must-"

He was stopped when a 14 girl with braces started cracking up. "Oh boy, you can't beat the classic, am I right?"

Papyrus's pupils shrank as Sans chuckled. "Not unless you named an egg 'classic'. Which would be an 'egg'cellent name."

The two shared a great big laugh as the family looked at them. "Great, another Luan." Lincoln and the others side.

"Hey Lisa, how long will this last?" asked a sport-loving girl at the age of 13.

"Well Lynn; by my calculations it will last until they feel tired of their fun." The 4 year old named Lisa answered. "Which would be an impossible outcome."

Sans overheard Lisa and chuckled. "Well for your information, I find it hard to stop since my puns are a skele-ton of fun."

Everyone groaned again, but Papyrus however was shivering in his boot. "No, this cannot be!" Papyrus then wrapped the kids with his arms and ran out the door.

"Hey, where are they in a rush for?" asked Luan. "This isn't Russia."

"Eh, don't worry about my bro there. He's a real softy on the inside, minus the organs."

 _In the Back Yard_

Papyrus dropped the kids in one spot, set up some cardboard around them, placed an empty kiddy pool on top, and crawled in through the entrance. "This will be a great fort to keep us safe from Armageddon. Now if only we have spaghetti."

The eldest sister had enough of this and stood right up, destroying Papyrus's safe house. "I do not know what is going on, but I'll have Bobby come over and beat the stuffing out of you, right after I turn you into a pretzel!"

"WIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Papyrus shouted in fear and ran behind a tree.

"Lori, I think he's just scared." The second oldest one spoke to the older one. "Come here, don't be shy. My name's Leni, but you can call me Leni."

Papyrus, acting like scared and cute animal, slowly approached the family. "H-humans. I believe that my brother and your sister will destroy the cloth of empty room and watches."

Leni gasped in fear, Leni only. "Why?"

"Don't you see it? My brother loves bad puns." Papyrus and the others walked back into the living room to see the two telling jokes."

"So why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Luan.

"Because he felt like it. Mind your own beeswax." Sans said as Luan laughed.

"With their terrible puns, the world will give up and explode into a million pieces!" Papyrus said as Leni gasped.

"I hope there's no more bad news, I don't think I can breathe and gasp like this."

"Oh it will get worse!" Papyrus shouted. "No world means no The Great Papyrus, no Big Brother Sans, no Sisters, no Frisk, No Undyne, no Alphys, no Mettaton, no King Asgor, no King Asgore Clone, and worst of all, No spaghetti!"

Leni inhale so much that she collapsed out of lack of air. Lisa was quick to get air support, but she kept her emotionless tone. "I fail to see how this will tear the fabric of space and time. I suggest we continue our daily activities."

One by one, all the kids left the poor skeleton, minus Lincoln and Leni.

"Curses!" shouted Papyrus. "They must have realized all the good stuff that destroying the world will bring! Like no more war, no more pollution, no more death, and no more burglar who stole Frisk's bike that she saved all our allowance to buy!" Papyrus then shouted up into the heavens. "I'll find you burglar! I'll find yooooooooooou!"

Lincoln helped his sister up after she caught her breath. "Look, I think it's cool to save the world too, but I'll stick to things that will actually happen."

Leni heard Lincoln and gasped. "…. O.K., I caught my breath again." Leni took a breather and spoke with her brother. "Lincoln, how could you decide to do nothing to save the world?"

Lincoln sighed with annoyance. "Fine, I'll go with whatever this guy's saying, but I'm just making sure you won't get hurt."

"Awwwww." Leni gushed at her protective little brother. "Don't worry about me. I'm like, so ready to save the world."

"Yes, she is filled with determination just like that floating rectangle says that always follows Frisk around." Papyrus said before grabbing the kids hands and ran off. "Now let's goooooooooo!"

.

.

.

"What were they talking about?" Luan asked Sans who were still standing in the living room, which was the same place the group were in a few moments ago.

"Eeh, just keep making puns, kid. They'll be back."

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on the couch, Sans and Luan were speaking about a dilemma they're having.

"So my bro will try to set up some puzzles to stop our jokes so he can save the world." Sans explained to the girl. "So just roll along with it. He'll eventually warm up to you."

Luan closed her eyes and nodded. "I hear you loud and clear, or my name isn't Luan Loud."

And in no time flat, a jigsaw puzzle set was slowly being pushed towards them with a long stick. The stick was retracted from the other room where the two could easily see Papyrus and Leni popping their heads out, and a not-amused Lincoln.

"Hey Sans, I think I just saw a jigsaw."

"RRRRRRRRH!" Papyrus growled off screen.

"Setting up a jigsaw puzzle in this gig? I saw we solve it with our very own jig." The two sat up and started dancing, which drove Papyrus mad

"Drats! It didn't work!"

Leni was frightened by this possible doom, until she came up with an idea. "How about the T.V.?" Leni hold up the remote. "Jeopardy is on and we have cable freezing powers. They'll be stuck on those questions for a long time, just like me."

Papyrus gasped with enthusiasm while Lincoln checked his watch. "Brilliant idea! Now hurry, before the world ends!"

Leni quickly turned the T.V. on and switched to Jeopardy. "I pick 100." One of the contestants said as Sans and Luan paid close attention.

"It's woooooorking!" Papyrus hands shook as Leni smiled.

"Knock Knock?"

But his ray of hope quickly died. "Leni, doooooo-"

But Leni pressed paused and the two jokesters were left to solve the question.

"Who's there?" asked Sans.

"Doorbell." answered Luan.

"Doorbell who?" Sans asked with his grin growing larger.

"You don't know what a doorbell is? That explains a lot." The two laughed together as Papyrus yelled in frustration.

"Next question!"

Leni played the game and paused at the next question.

"Who'd invented the sandwich?" the announcer then placed four answers to choose from.

Luan placed her hand on her chin in deep thoughts. "Sans-which is the right answer?"

Papyrus screamed again. "This game show doesn't even have multiple choices! … Does it?" Leni only shrugged.

Much later, Luan was making Sans a burger in the kitchen. "You are gonna love my burger. But I must-ard ask, well done or medium-" She took out a lion puppet. "Roar?"

Sans shrugged. "Anything is good. Just along as I can ketch-up with some old friends." Sans grinned with a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

Papyrus and Leni poked their heads from the entrance. "Don't worry, I totally got this one." Leni placed the youngest member of the Loud family, Lily, on the floor. "Now Lily, go make poo poo so your smelly diaper scares them away."

Lily looked at her older sister for several seconds before lying down on the floor and falling asleep.

Papyrus started fuming with anger again as he stomped the ground, which woke Lily up and caused her to cry.

"Who woke Lily up?!" shouted the Loud parents.

Papyrus was now sitting at the corner, wearing a dunce hat. "I hate being in time out."

After about ten minutes to pay for his crimes, Papyrus and Leni found the two making a video in Luan's room.

"Believe me, Luan. If I show up on your video, people will either praise you or call you a sell-out. Nothing in between." Sans said to director Luan. "But you'll still get high hits none the less."

Then the sports-loving Lynn Loud ran in and punched both Luan's and Sans' arms.

"It's spreading!" shouted Papyrus looking through the bedroom door. Papyrus dragged the family dog, Charles, close to him and splashed some water on his face. "Nobody can ever make jokes when there's a crying puppy." However Charles just shook the water off, and took Papyrus's arm right off. "GASSSSSSP! My arm!" Papyrus chased the dog all around Luan's room.

"Huh, I don't want to sound rude, but I think your brother is a cheap steak."

"And why's that?" asked Sans.

"Because he didn't pay the full price. An arm and a leg! Get it?"

"My Leg!"

"Nevermind."

After finally retrieving his limbs, Papyrus and Leni found the two outside and hid behind a tree in the backyard were the Puns Masters of Destruction were enjoying the sun rays.

"Nothing like Vitamin D from the sun." Sans sighed calmly as the two lay on lounge chairs.

"I can _sum_ up the _V-_ ight a _min_ -imum of D's you need." Luan chuckled.

Sans lifted up his sunglasses. "D's? I think that's an adult joke."

"Don't worry about it." Luan waved her hand. "Clyde has two dads and …. Something that's not blood comes out of his nose when he sees Loni… I can't think up of any good jokes for that."

"Best of we don't." Sans said; which quickly followed with Papyrus leaping from behind the tree and cheered in victory. "Yep, so no jokes about that and where the Sun don't shine."

"You mean American politician's thoughts on selflessness?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Papyrus shouted.

"That was actually pretty good." Lincoln admitted.

"Shut up. Frisk told him millions of politic jokes ever since our hero Frick became an ambassador!"

"Thank you for spoiling that." Lincoln sighed.

"Well at least I don't know what happened after that flower showed up." Papyrus folded his arm. "But enough of this foolish argument. I, the Great Papyrus have come up with the most brilliant plan ever." From behind the tree, Papyrus dragged out a huge rocket launcher, which startled both Lincoln and Leni.

"Doesn't that belong to Lisa?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Papyrus shifted his eyes. "….. Who's that?"

Lincoln sighed. "Before you do anything, tell me what you're going to do."

"But Lincoln, isn't 'telling' doing something?" Leni asked, which Lincoln gave a sigh for a response.

Papyrus pointed up to the sun. "I am going to blow the sun up!"

Both Lincoln and Leni's eyes bulged as the sound of a halt record played.

"Never leave home without one." Luan said with a record player.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then Lisa walked into the scene. "Destroying the sun will result in a drastic global catastrophe that will cause the greatest mass extinction since the dinosaurs."

"Speak English." Papyrus demanded.

"She was." Lincoln said. "It's mean that if you blow up the sun, we'll all die."

Papyrus's pupils shrunk. "It would? …. Then that means …." Papyrus looked at his hands. "That means that ….. I am the one that will destroy the world!" Papyrus dropped to his knees and screamed in torment. "Why was I so blind!? I, the once Great Papyrus, shall seal myself up forever so I will not destroy this wonderful world."

"Don't make me laugh. It's impossible." said Lucy.

Papyrus sighed depressingly (after screaming in shock from Lucy's sudden appearance) and dragged himself inside.

"Poor Papyrus." Leni said, feeling empathy for the skeleton.

"He wouldn't even be able to launch my rocket 100 yards into the atmosphere." Lisa answered. "And I still find it impossible for him to be animated."

"Sheesh, speak for yourself." Sans said. "Yeah that's right. I broke that hole over there. Now don't go walking into it, you might experience some craziness."

The Loud family just glanced ahead.

"I think I see it." Leni answered. "It's all just backwards words over there."

Sans and Luan started walking inside. "Don't worry, I got this covered."

In the basement, Papyrus had constructed a prison to hold his tremendous power, an opened cardboard box.

"Hey bro." Sans entered the scene with Luan. "Enjoying solitary?"

"No, oh brother of mine." Papyrus answered sadly.

"Well maybe you just need cards."

"GRRRRR!" Papyrus leaped out from the box. "Sans, do you not realize the danger I can put this world through? Without my containment, I'll ….. Oh no! I'm loose!"

"Relax, bone-man." Luan said. "We had a talk with that fortune teller."

"You did?" Papyrus looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Is there something that can prevent me from destroying this world?"

"Actually, no." Sans said, which disappointed Papyrus. "Turns out that guy was a quack."

"But he looks nothing like a duck." Papyrus answered back.

"No, as in he didn't go to psychic school." Luan showed Papyrus a 'real' list of psychic graduates.

After scanning it several times, Papyrus gasped. "So that means …. I won't destroy the world?"

"Well just as long as you help recycle." answered Sans.

"VICTORY!" Papyrus leaped for joy and hugged the two. "The world is saved!"

And so; The Skeleton Bros. greeted their farewell to the Loud House.

"Well time to make like a banana and split." Sans said, before Luan gave him a great big hug.

"I will never forget you, oh non-love interest of mine."

(#Idon'thatethisshipbutshouldn'ttherebeahugeagegap?)

Leni gave Papyrus a hug. "So does this mean the world is saved?"

"Yes, dear friends!" Papyrus proclaimed as everyone else rolled their eyes. "This day is over now and we may never see each other again. But always remember one thing, be determined!"

"Not unless I make some holes in your heads!"

Everyone turned to the front door and gasped. There, standing with a gun in his hand, is a Nameless Burglar!

"Hey, you're the punk that stole Frisk's bike!" Sans said to the man holding a gun. "Not cool, bro."

"I would call him hot, but he's everything but." Luan said to the sleep-depraved man who clearly took something. (Should boost the rating up.)

"Nobody move and give me your stuff!" the Nameless Burglar stated.

"But how when we can't move?" asked Leni.

"I think we need to step out of this one for just a sec, bro." Sans said as Papyrus nodded.

"Yes, brother. We need to stop this man! Or should I say you stop this man!" Papyrus pointed forward.

"Woah, that's a huge hole you made there." Sans said, being impressed. "Just look at that person reading. Sheesh, get some sun why won't cha? I know plenty of people who's out there like there's no sequel."

"But not now! You must choose….." Papyrus shifted his eyes. "What route should we take? Neutral, Pacifist, or dare I say it, Genocide?"

"I think choose your own path is breaking the rules here." Sans said. "Just pretend you 'reset' after each choice."

Papyrus grinned. "It is now time to choose! Neutral, Pacifist, Genocide, or Question Mark? … San's, why is there a question mark?"

"It's what you put at the end of each question. Just like what you did there just now."

"That's not what I meant!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Endings coming whenever**


	3. Neutral

**Neutral**

The maniacal burglar aimed his gun towards Luan. "Hey kid, get me your stuff, and I swear if you call the cops, you're getting a ….. a … why am I blue?"

The burglar noticed his entire body had turned blue, along with his clothes and gun.

"And where is that song coming from? Sound catchy, but-"

Suddenly the man floated straight towards the ceiling. "OW, what the-" Then he floated straight to the wall, and to the floor, and to the other walls. "OW OW OW! GET ME-" The paranormal force grew stronger and stronger as the burglar kept on being thrown like a rag doll.

"Lisa! Are you doing this!?" Lincoln asked the 4-year old genius, who was doing some calculations.

"No, but this is astonishing! This could be a new breakthrough!"

"Naw, that's just my brother Sans." Papyrus said as he pointed towards Sans moving his arms around. "Go get him, brother!"

Sans, with one eye glowing, continued to treat the burglar like a ball. "Now listen here, punk." He stopped him midair and turned the broken man towards him. "No one messes with my friends and get away with it. But threatening to kill? Oh boy, you're in for a treat."

Sans stuck a dog treat into the man's mouth and brought him outside.

"How about a nice trip to prison? I'll pay for your plane ticket." Sans lifted the man up several yards into the air and flung him off into the distance. "Oh boy, that's tiring." Sans panted a bit and took a seat as Papyrus and the Loud House cheered.

"You saved me!" Luan gave the skeleton man a huge hug. "I would have been dead meat if you didn't do that!"

"Well at least you'll still have meat." Sans said with a smile. "At least our friend would be doing some time."

"Actually by my calculations, he would eventually land in Mrs. Smiths' cacti garden." Lisa said. "Another factor, prison is the opposite direction."

Sans shrugged. "Meh, 50/50."

"Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!" Papyrus laughed as the other joined while the sun sets on this average day.

 **The End**


	4. Genocide

**Genocide**

"You have no idea how brutal this is going to be!" The burglar said with a twisted smile. "Now look at me so I can rob you ….huh?" Suddenly the robber found himself surrounded by a circle of several seeds. "The heck is-" He was quickly slain by the accelerated seeds that pierced through his body.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" the heroes screamed while some blocked Lily's, Lana's, and Lola's eyes.

"Howdy." Suddenly a flower popped out from the floor, in front of the corpse. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." His happy-go-lucky face quickly turned into a sinister grin. "You shouldn't fear people that want to steal your stuff, but your soul!" The sadistic flower formed a circle of seeds around the Louds and Skeletons. "Now you shall all learn the rule of this world. Kill or be …." Flowey was then caught off guard as he gazed his eyes upon the most beautiful thing in the world, Lucy Loud.

"H-H-Hi. I….I…" But then Lucy plucked Flowey from the floor and ate his head.

"Lucy!? What the Heck!?" Lincoln shouted as everyone became equally as disgusted and shocked. But that was nothing compared to what came next.

Lucy Loud then turned her head 180 degrees towards them. Her frown literally flipped over into a smile as roots and shoots started growing out of her.

"Lucy, what are you-" But then Lincoln was swallowed by a giant Venus Fly Trap from Lucy's hair.

"Lincoln!" shouted the sisters, but they too were swallowed by more Venus Fly Traps.

Papyrus gasped from the monster forming in front of him. "Sans, run!" Papyrus ran out of the front door and down the road while Sans just teleported several feet away after Papyrus keeps passing him. But it was all in vain as the roots grew to a tremendous size and knocked Papyrus to the side as they took over the neighborhood.

"Oh no! Sans!" Papyrus shouted as Sans was being engulfed by a Pitcher Plant.

"Looks like I'm kicking the bucket." Sans said. "Hey bro, minding handing me that paint bucket." But his head was completely swallowed up by the plant.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Papyrus as Lucy's roots started spreading towards the city. "I … I must stop this before …." But sadly Papyrus himself was flattened by a large apple grown from the shoots appearing on the roots as they turned the area into a forest.

Lucy's continued to grow and destroy as they took over the city, the state, the country, the continent, and eventually the entire world! Wiping out all life on the planet except for Lucy and Lucy alone.

"So I've killed everyone?" Lucy asked herself, perched on her main stem that reached passed the atmosphere of the planet. She watched as her seeds started floating away towards space. "And they'll just do the same for this world …. This was a grievous choice. Sigh."

 **The End**


	5. Pacifist

**Pacifist**

"Alright, drop your cash now! Do it! Or I'll-"

Suddenly something latched onto the burglar's, Lily!

"Hey brat, get off!" shouted the Nameless Burglar.

Lily kept on holding onto his leg.

"Kid, I said-" But after looking into Lily's sweet and innocent eyes, he experiences flashbacks of his childhood. Where he was loved by many and was well fed with a roof over his head. Then he recalls a burglar breaking into his house and killed both his parents, thus forcing him into a life of survival.

He looked at the gun in his hands and realized he had become just like what destroyed his world.

"I ….. I made a bad choice!" He began to cry as he hugged Lily. "Thank you, angel from above! You've showed me the errors of my ways!"

The Skeleton Bros and the Loud House cheered as the evil within the man had withered away.

From then on out, the Nameless Burglar had moved on from thievery and became a philosopher to spread peace and knowledge through the world. He fed the hungry, clothed the naked, and uncovered the truth from the corrupted.

But his greatest feet of all couldn't be matched with anything the world had ever seen. He himself found the enchanted sword, Excalibur, and called forth the greatest evil in the universe, Global Warming!

"GLOBAL WAAAAARMIIIIIING!" The Nameless Burglar called out in the middle of the north pole. "Reveal thou self and challenge me!"

The sky then turned black and a horrible aura descended down. "Who are you to challenge me?"

Nameless Burglar held Excalibur up. "I am the Nameless Burglar. I am here to save you from your evil ways, or you shall face your ultimate price!"

Global Warming laughed at this display. "How adorable. You think you can vanquish me? I am the darkness within every human's heart. I am greed that helps fuels the desires of selfishness. I am the hatred within the ignorant. I am Global Warming!"

He had no choice, Nameless Burglar leaped forward towards the chaos aura. Global Warming laughed at this and spawned his demons from his own bodies. "Kill him."

The demons shrieked like banshees and flew towards the man, but one by one they fell by the tip of Nameless Burglar's sword.

"WHAT?!" shouted Global Warming. "How can this be!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the Nameless Burglar heading towards the aura who now knows fear. "I am the light of the kind. I am the bringer of food and water. I am the one everyone hopes for. I am the Nameless Burglar!"

With one final blow, the Nameless Burglar stabbed Global Warming right in this center.

"NO! This cannot be! I am Global Warming! I am Global Warming! I …. I … RRrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The being of pure corruption obliterated from existence. "Never again shall he-"

 _ **ERROR:**_ **Over** **(1)** **Kill detected. Pacifist ending deleted**

"I don't think I bought the right game." Lincoln Loud said with his laptop showing an error message.

 **The End**


	6. Question Mark

**Question Mark**

"Hey Sans, want to just see what's through that hole I just made?" Papyrus asked as he points forward.

"Sure, but hold on." Sans held his hand out and the Burglar was thrown into a police car just strolling through the neighborhood. "O.K., let's do this."

Papyrus and Sans passed through the hole and found themselves in the real world.

Now look around ….

You don't see them? Well duh. This is just a fanfiction, nothing from another dimension. So just use your imagination with this one.

"Wow, look at this human." Papyrus said, standing next to you with his brother by his side. "Look, that story he's reading has our story!" Papyrus gasped with enthusiasm. "And the future! I found the real prophet."

"Oh really?" Sans asked. "What does it say next?"

"'Turn the reader blue.'" Papyrus read. "O.K.!"

And so Papyrus turned you blue….

 **The End**


End file.
